Our story
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: story about you and him, consist lots of pairing
1. TYL yamamoto x reader

Our Story

Pairing: TYL yamamoto x reader

Steam from the still water rolls slowly across your face. Eyes closed, head resting on the padded edge, you feel the heat soaking into your skin, opening your pores and folds,  
>becoming one with your body. You move one arm slightly, feeling the water respond as it gently nudges at your breasts and belly.<p>

Silent footfalls approach the hot tub and your tongue touches your lips in anticipation. A soft splash next to you, then another, heavier as my body slips in beside yours. My fingers finds your thigh and run lightly up the inside, and your legs part slightly in response. My arm slips behind your back and I pull you into my lap, letting you lean into my chest as my arms wrap around your belly. Your legs fall astride my thighs and I kiss your back, your shoulder, tasting the nape of your neck, my tongue trailing under your chin and flicking at the edge of your open lips.

My hands glide up and circle the inside of your breasts, fingertips tracing the water and sweat droplets. As my palms slide over your nipples they begin to stiffen. You can feel me begin to harden also, slowly swelling and rising between your open legs.

One hand leaves your breast, then returns a moment later. Eyes still closed, you wonder why I am suddenly still. Then you inhale sharply as a delicious chill touches one nipple. I press the ice cube into you, rolling it around as you become more erect, your heat melting the ice where it touches your naked flesh. I cup your breast hard, dancing the ice around the tip of your nipple, then I twist forward and pull your breast hard into my mouth. The freezing ecstacy is replaced by raging heat as I suck you in deep and you pull me tight against your chest. You slide forward and up, feeling me hard and pulsing at your entrance, and then lower yourself as I deliciously slide deeply into you with one fluid stroke, filling you as you enfold me in your molten furnace.

I gasp, barely in control as my erection swells savagely, but I manage to hold still. Now we are both motionless except for where we are locked. I pull your deep wetness tightly onto myself as you grip my slowly pulsing shaft. Our breaths are ragged, but we can feel each other's heartbeat, sense the rythym of our breathing, and soon we are breathing as one, the rise and fall of our chests the only movement as we experience our bodies joined.

The fluid surrounding us seems to flow into and through us, and for an endless time we listen, tasting the salt sweat, hearing the hot air passing wet lips, feeling each other pulsing and throbbing, knowing that this is what we have longed for.

My hips pull back slowly, drawing myself out of you, then  
>oh so slowly I sink fully into you again. And the night continues...<p>

*nosebleed* p-please..review.. =/w/=


	2. G x reader

Pairing: G x reader

You awake early. You rise and see that I am asleep. You watch my chest rise and fall. You smile to yourself. You have felt my chest before and you smile. The feel of my chest against your hands as you remember running your hands lightly along my chest. The memories of the feeling bring a smile to your face and other places. Your hand touches my chest and you feel it rise and fall, the power of it and yet careful not to wake me from my sleep. Deciding to let me have my late start you rise from the bed.

Light beams in from the northern window as you search idly for your bed robe, thrown so hastily on the floor last night after Italian food and perhaps too much wine for the both of us…perhaps. You go where the robe lies on the floor, where I pulled it away from your body and threw it to the floor, with the desire that you saw in my eyes. Slowly you pick it up. You hold it to yourself, but you feel the sun on your toes, the warmth that feels very good this morning. Slowly you let the sunlight fully envelop you, warmth touching you. You feel the light on your breasts and it feels very good, almost as though the caress of my hands on you.

A thought occurs, and quickly your head turns to search me out, in the hopes I saw you in the light, waiting to be touched, but I still sleep. You sigh, and yet you are slightly excited, as though you are getting away with something. You giggle and twirl in the light. Once again you look, and silently curse me for not waking to join you in your dance in the light, to throw you down on the bed and show you that I am a man and you a woman and all the joys of our joining. 

You sigh, and silently make a note to punch me in the ribs for not waking sometime soon. You head to the kitchen for your morning dose of coffee. You brew the coffee, but your mind slips back to last night. The memories of my touch flood you. My hands roaming your body. My hands on your slim legs, the backs of your knees, the small of your back, holding your breasts perfectly. The steam drifting into the air brings you back to the present morning. You fill your mug with the brew and then another for me. You head back to the bedroom sipping from your morning mug. You see me asleep still and wonder if I intend to sleep the whole day. You set my mug on the nightstand and a wicked thought comes of a way to wake me up, but you decide to save that for a later day.

You head to the bathroom and turn on the faucet. You let the water run. You splash some water on your face and search for your favorite comb. A comb I bought for you after you saw it and begged me to have it. You take it and begin to stroke your fiery red hair. A ritual you never skip. One hundred strokes you begin silently counting out. You see me suddenly in the mirror and give a slight jump. Quickly you smile as I come to stand behind you. You feel my hand on your ass and I slide my hand gently up your back. I wrap my arms around your belly as you continue to brush your hair and you feel the strength of my arms against your soft skin. You brush your hair still. I watch you in the mirror and I am captivated by you as you brush your hair. As you brush your hair, I watch your breasts heave slightly. You smile and bump me and say "morning lover". I smile and kiss your neck. I take your hand in mine and slowly stroke your fiery red hair. Soon I am stroking your hair as you wrap your hands around yourself.

You turn and smile. I stop. "Please don't stop G" you whisper. I stroke your hair once again, and you kiss me. A quick touch of your lips to mine. Another stroke, and another quick kiss, but not so quick as the last. I brush again and receive a longer kiss. Each stroke of your hair brings a longer kiss. Soon our tongues mingle and meet. You love the taste of my lips, the smell of me. I lift you onto the bathroom counter, breaking our kiss ever so briefly. You spread your legs slightly as I lean on the counter for support. You take the comb from my hand and lay it carefully on the counter. You run your fingers through my chest hair, down my side, giggling slightly at the thought of the punch you promised me. You slide your fingernails down my shoulders and arms, marking me as yours.

Softly you tell me "I'm ready G," the brushing of your hair has made you warm. A morning ritual and strangely foreplay. "Lay with me, be with me, in me, G" you say. You bite my neck lightly and laugh, marking me once again. I scoop you up in my arms and carry you to the bed. The bed in covered in sunlight and we make love in the sun for the rest of the morning.

Please review =w=v


	3. TYL tsuna X reader

Pairing: TYL tsuna x reader

We arrive at the Bed & Breakfast EXHAUSTED from our long trip. We drop our luggage down and fall into the bed immediately falling asleep.

I wake, not knowing what time it is only that it is dark out. I remove my clothes, except my boxers. I then go over to you, still sound asleep on the bed. I remove your shoes and socks, trying not to wake you. I then slowly unbutton your shirt and gently slide it off each of your arms. I lie you on your back and unbutton your pants and unzip them. I move to your feet and lightly and slowly tug your pants off of you. Fortunately you are so exhausted that you do not wake up.

I stare at you. You look so beautiful lying there in your bra and panties. I wish you were awake so we could be together. I know you are tired so I do not wake you. I move to the head of the bed and kiss you lightly on the forehead and then on your beautiful lips. I move to the other side of the bed and climb back in. I cover both of us up and then wrap my arm around you. Holding you close to me.

It is finally morning and we both wake to the beautiful sunrise. I pull you close to me and Kiss you fully on the lips. You kiss back and our tongues touch lightly. I pull you to me and hug you tightly. "Welcome to Italy", I tell you. We get ourselves ready, cleaning and dressing. We then proceed to go to breakfast.

When we get to the dining room everything is laid out as a Buffet. We help ourselves then proceed to the balcony to have our breakfast. The balcony sticks out from the hotel, out over the mountain. It overlooks the beautiful lake. The sun reflects off of the calm water. We are in paradise.

We finish our breakfast and because the weather is so beautiful we decide to go for a walk. We return to the room for the essentials. Lingering just long enough to steal a Kiss. You are in front of me and when we reach the room I grasp your arm and pull you to me. I hold your cheeks with my hands and I Kiss you. I then Kiss your lovely neck. I wrap my arms around you and pull you close. We kiss, my lips pressing against yours, your lips against mine. Our mouths open and our tongues touch. We explore each others mouths. We kiss for what seems like hours. Eventually separating we leave the room

We walk around the town, exploring all the old buildings. Occasionally ducking into an alley for a quick kiss. After wandering for hours we stop in a little cafe for something to eat. When we finish we continue walking holding hands the whole time. Occasionally I wrap my arm around your waist and pull you close to me. I also occasionally lightly pinch your lovely bottom, of course you tell me to stop.

It is getting dark and a little chilly. We return to the hotel to change before going to dinner. When we get back you go to the room while I speak with the desk person about a place to eat. Eventually I join you upstairs. I tell you that they gave me a great idea for dinner. We change into somewhat warmer clothes and bring light jackets. When we get downstairs the desk person hands me a blanket and basket. I tell you not to ask that it is a surprise. They lead us to a door which when opened reveals a stairway that takes us down to the beach by the lake. We follow it and when we get there I tell you that it will take me a minute to set up.

After a couple minutes I have laid out a large blanket in the sand, I have candles burning and the candelabras placed firmly in the sand around the blanket. There is a bottle of wine and a picnic dinner of bread, cold meats and cheeses ( hope you aren't a vegetarian). I pour some wine and we sip it while we look out over the lake to see the moon's reflection. I prepare us some sandwiches. After eating and a couple more glasses of wine, and cleaning up. We lie back on the blanket. I pull you next to me and hold you in my arms. We stare at the clear sky quietly.

After a moment I lay you back down and lean over you. I kiss you on the lips. I continue kissing you while my hand begins to explore your body. I feel your breasts, confined by the light material. As I hold one in my hand I can feel your nipple begin to harden. Still kissing, my tongue begins to explore your mouth. My hand begins to move to your tummy. I pull your shirt out of your skirt and move my hand up underneath. I can feel your breasts, now only confined by your bra. I stop kissing for a moment while I unbutton your shirt.

Once that is done I unclasp your bra in the front, releasing your beautiful breasts. I take one in each hand and tell you how beautiful they are and how sexy you are. I then proceed to kiss each of your nipples. I can feel them hardening with each touch of my tongue. I then gently suck each one into my mouth. I am lying next to you now and begin to massage each with my hand as I suck your right nipple, the one closest to my mouth. I lick all around and then wet my finger and rub it on your left nipple as I lick your right. Both are still so firm to my touch.

By now you have raised your knees up. You skirt still covers them though. I sit up and raise your skirt higher. I move it slowly so you can feel the material move against your silky thighs. I now have all of it around your waist. I begin to rub my hand along your inner thighs, gradually moving closer to your panties. When I reach them I can feel how damp they have gotten. I remark how uncomfortable that must be and ask if you would like me to remove them. You agree, gladly. I lift your hips and remove your panties. I put them to the side and then return my hand to your thighs. Again I move toward your now uncovered member. I lightly touch the wet lips and I hear you lightly moan.

I begin moving my finger up and down between the lips of your member. Gradually moving higher I begin to rub your now firm, hard clit. You moan again but a little louder this time. I continue moving up and down your member, making sure not to avoid your clit. I slide my finger from the bottom of your member lips all the way up to your clit, each time pushing my finger a little deeper between your lips. Eventually I push my middle finger all the way inside you, I hear another moan escape your lips. Your member is dripping with juices now. I slowly work my finger in and out of your member. I then lie down next to you and light suck your right nipple again, still moving my finger in and out of you.

You whisper something, but I cannot hear. I stop what I am doing for a moment to move closer to your lips. I lean to you and you kiss me lightly on the cheek and then whisper in my ear, "I want you inside me. I want you to make love to me."

I sit up and unbuckle my belt, unfasten my pants and slide them and my boxers off of me. I unbutton my shirt and remove it. I then have you sit up and remove your shirt and bra from your body. You then stand so I can remove your skirt. I pull it off of you and then gently pull you down to me. You tell me to lie on my back and then you straddle my hips. You grasp my member and guide it into your wet member, first rubbing it back and forth between the lips. You sit down firmly on it, I moan as it slides in. You begin to rock back and forth. I grasp your breasts in my hands then wrap my arms around you and pull you to me. We begin rocking back and forth together. Occasionally I push up with my feet so I can gently thrust deeper into you.

We gradually increase our pace, you are rocking back and forth on top of me. I pull you close so I can lick each of your nipples. You moan and gently clench your member on my member as a sign of approval. We are rocking together now. You begin to moan more now and I can tell you are close to orgasm. I begin to feel your member contract around my member, clenching it firmly, massaging it. I can't hold back much longer. You now moan loudly and bagin to have your orgasm, to cum. Your member contracts more and more. As it does I begin to moan and I begin to cum deep in your member. Our juices mix and as my member throbs with orgasm, your member contracts in orgasm. After our loins settle, I pull you on top of me, my member sliding out as it softens. I hold you close and wrap my arms around you. I lift your head and kiss you on the lips, firmly, over and over. You roll off of me and we lie there, holding each other for a while.

Eventually we dress and return up the staircase to the hotel. We retire to our room and undress again. We climb into bed together, naked. We lie next to each other, spooning our bodies together. Eventually we fall asleep so our bodies can prepare for another day.

Please review =w=v


	4. Giotto x reader

Pairing: Giotto x reader

i cant think anymore ==a

As you think about this, close your eyes. Imagine it's night time. There is no one around. Just you and me. We're on the beach..walking. It's a beautiful night. The stars are out. We can see the reflection of the moon on the water. And the sailboats in the distance. The air is so fresh .. and clean. The waves are gently crashing along the shore. There's a cool breeze blowing. We're holding hands...talking.

I stop. Turn toward you. Bring you closer. We look into each other's eyes. We can see each other's souls. We smile. I move closer..and kiss you. I can feel your heart beating. It's racing. I continue kissing. Our tongues touch. I pull you in really close. As I kiss your neck, I can feel the warmth of your breath. It's so tranquil. The sounds of the waves are very peaceful. I lightly nibble on your ear and whisper to you softly...i want you, here..now..

our kissing becomes more intense. very passionate. As i kiss you, i fondle your breasts and you moan in delight. I slide off your top and you lift off my shirt. i pull you to the ground. the sand is cool and soft. no one is around. just us. i slide off my pants and you push down my boxers. I pull off your jeans, using my teeth to slide off your panties. the moonlight engulfs your body in a beautiful blue. i want you ..

we continue kissing...our naked bodies intertwined. we are so excited. partly because this is so romantic to be on the beach.. but mostly because we always get excited when we make love to each other. the moment is so perfect..so special.

we're in no hurry. i kiss your cheek, your neck, and then your breasts. i tease your nipples, running my tongue in circles around them, then giving them a soft tug with my teeth. as i suck on one, i grope the other.

i continue kissing you, ticking your stomach with my tongue. then lower..and lower. i lick your inner thighs. you really like this. i roll you over and brush the sand off your back and bottom. i kiss you from the back of your head down to your bottom. i love the smell of your hair. i caress your back and kiss it ever so softly. you like this. i proceed to your ass. it's so firm and smooth. i squeeze both cheeks. and run my tongue along them.

you're really enjoying this but you miss me. you tell me to come up. our faces meet and we kiss. our eyes are wide open. as we kiss, we look into each other's eyes.

neither of us can rest the temptations of our lust any longer. i enter you.

as my member slides into your member, we both moan. this is so right! your member is so warm..wet..soft. i pause a moment after entering you. we look into each other's eyes...we're grinning so big...we are very happy. we giggle...knowing in a few minutes we will be in ecstasy.

i start thrusting. ever so slowly...very gentle. just the way you like it. i smile in delight. we've got good friction. it feels so good. as i thrust..the sexual tension builds. i feel the nerve endings in my member firing...so pleasurable. your legs are wrapped tightly around me, your hands stroking my back and squeezing my back. my arms are wrapped under your shoulders. we are inseparable.

i increase the pace. the thrusting gets faster. harder. faster. you moan in delight. you only encourage me more. i feel myself starting to cum so i roll you onto your side. i slow down the thrusts. and then stop. you beg me to keep going. to not stop. I tell you to relax and be patient. a few seconds go by. you say..fuck me. be patient, dear." thirty seconds go by. fifty... one minute. then, i start pumping again..not gently but fast..very fast and hard. you are overcome with pleasure..not expecting this at all. you are so excited..you lose all control. i can feel your vaginal contractions. as i look into your eyes, i know we've become one. you your lip and your eyes roll back to the top of your head. your whole body goes limp as waves of pleasure hit all over. as i lie on top of you, i am amazed at how beautiful your orgasm is...i feel so powerful. such a man!

as your orgasm subsides..you lay there motionless..engulfed in pleasure. you look at me and smile. i continue thrusting. my member is so hard. and throbbing. i thrust even more. i'm so close to climax. then, it happens. i feel a cramp between my legs..it gets stronger and i cum.i feel so relaxed..sleepy. i come to rest on top of you..still inside.

i'm exhausted and invigorated at the same time. we lie there together. pleased with what we had just done. we say nothing. we look at each other's eyes and stare into our souls. i dismount you and we cuddle..looking at the stars and the moon. watching dolphins swim by. the night is so perfect. it starts to get a little cold so we put our clothes back on. we look over the water...holding each other tightly..hours go by. we say nothing...we dont have to..shortly after 530, we watch the sun go up. It's so beautiful. More dolphins swim by and we see the fisherman head out for today's catch. we go back to the cottage, enjoy breakfast and head to bed...holding each other in our arms. we are so happy...

ughhh…please review =w=||


	5. TYL Dino x reader

TYL dino x reader

seems like i love the bath scene really much ._. gomenasai

* * *

><p>I entered the shower and began washing. Immediately, my naked state made me begin to imagine your gorgeous body. As I rinsed the the soapy lather from my body and ran my hands over my member, I visualized your smooth skin, lush curves, beautiful long hair, and intoxicating eyes. I began dreaming about your touch...<p>

Suddenly, you where there, slipping into the shower and moving your wonderful body up against mine. Your pretty round ass pushed up against my hardening member and you looked over your shoulder at me, smiling with a look that made my knees weaken. I wrapped my arms around you and placed my hands over your firm tits. I ran my fingers over your stiffening nipples, and little gasps of pleasure escaped from your pretty lips. The smooth skin of your ass rubbing against my rigid member made me want you even more, and I squeezed your body close to mine.

As the warm water streamed over our bodies, you turned, kneeled in front of me, and slowly took my hard member into your warm mouth. The incredible sensation of sliding my member between your eager lips was heavenly. The feel of your tongue licking the head of my member caused me to moan, despite my best efforts to control myself. You pulled back, looked up at me, and smiled. You always take great pride at making my member feel incredible. I could tell you were enjoying this almost as much as I was.

Your mounting excitement was soon apparent, as you slid your hand between your legs and started rubbing your pussy while you continued to suck my member. That only excited me even more. I know how turned on you get with a hard member in your mouth, and I loved that you could not resist teasing your wet pussy. As your fingers slide over your wet, stiffening clit, you moaned right onto my member, sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

As our excitement levels rose ever higher, you described to me how your pussy had become soaking wet. You rubbed your wet fingers over my member so that you could enjoy the taste of your pussy on me. The extra sensations only turned you on even more, so you reached one hand behind your back to slowly tease your ass. As you rubbed your clit with one hand and sucked my very hard member, your other hand tickled your tight asshole, spreading the pussy juices that covered your fingers. Then, sliding a finger inside, you fingered both your hot holes. Your pace increased, moving both hands and your mouth in unison. Soon, you began to orgasm intensely with my member in your mouth. You moaned even louder and sucked incredibly hard as you came.

Feeling your body tremble, hearing your moans, and watching you greedily suck my member only increased my levels of horniness. I could not have been happier when you suddenly turned around and bent over, pushing your ass up high in the air. Still sliding a finger in your tight ass, and furiously rubbing your hard clit, you begged for me to put my member inside your pussy. You told me how your pussy was dripping wet and how much you wanted me to fill you up.

All too happy to oblige, I placed my member against your soaking wet opening. You begged me again to put my member inside you, and I teased you by very slowly pushing the head of my member into your hot pussy. You shoved your ass back to me, resulting in my member moving further inside you. You were so wet, the slighted push resulted in my member becoming fully buried deep in your pussy.

I grabbed your curvy hips, and fucked you- slowly at first, but quickly building speed. We began both moaning and gasping together on each thrust. Your talented mouth and tongue already had me near the edge, and before I could try to slow down, I exploded. As my cum began spurting inside your pussy, you came as well, screaming and moaning even louder than before.

As we both came down from the intensity of our orgasms, we remained coupled together. You placed your hands down for balance. I slowly slid my member back and forth in your pussy and we just enjoyed the sensations of our bodies connected on the most intimate level.

Fully drained, we stood face-to-face and pressed our bodies together. Wrapping our arms around each other, we just held each other close under the streaming water. Our legs still a bit weak, we reveled in the incredible feelings our bodies had each given the other.


	6. TYL enma x reader

TYL enma x reader

i dont know TYL enma face so i just made this fanfic with my imagination of him :p

please review *bows*

* * *

><p>I'd been waiting all month for you to get here. The anticipation was so much, I almost couldn't handle it. Yet, there I was standing in baggage claim waiting to see your broad shoulders and trademark hat. With the flow of people it was hard to see where you would be; and with that flow of people I dropped my purse. I looked up from gathering my scatted belongings and there you were, feet from me. It was if time slowed around us. You set your bag down and held out your hand to me. Oh how I love your hands. Big, rough strong, you could so easily break me just like you love me with those hands. It was a thrill for me. I stood and we were instantaneously attached to one another. I began crying and it was moments before you followed suit. I knew I'd missed you, but my heart just didn't realize how much until it felt you again.<p>

After you were settled in my room, and dinner was had we left for a walk. I wanted you to see the amazing view of the canyon. Plus, I had ulterior motives.

We stood at the fence blocking the edge of the canyon, your arms around my shoulders with my hands in yours. I smiled my little smile at you and let go of your hands and pulled away. I walked down the gravel and I knew you'd follow me no matter ho much, or how little I'd said with that smile.

I worked my way to the baseball field and into the dug out that was completely dark. As I knew, you followed. A few questions fell from your lips, but they were stopped with a deep kiss. There was nothing but our lips touching, and suddenly it was if a dam had broken. You pressed me against the concrete wall and ripped my shirt open. I heard the buttons spray against the floor in protest. Then you growled with frustration when you met with my tank top. You pulled it down so that I was exposed. One of your hands held mine above my head, while the other grabbed pulled and manipulated me so I was panting. I felt so good to be at your mercy, to be utterly helpless. Your mouth found my breast and I moaned my pleasure.

Your free hand worked under my skirt and into the lace underwear that drive you nuts. And with little warning you plunged your fingers into me. I nearly screamed with sensation. I need you so badly. You moved your fingers in and out of me, a mere shadow of what I knew you could really do. I felt the tightening of my belly with the thought and I knew I was close. So damn close. Then you did two things at once, bit my neck it that oh-so sensitive area, and pressed on that place in me. I was gone. I bit my palm to keep quite as I rode the wave.

You still slowly fingered me, until my orgasm had passed. I dropped to my knees in front of you. In a matter of moments your belt and jeans were on the ground. I just ran my cheek along you, like a cat would beg for attention. I took in the smell that was all you, that gave me goosebumps and made me want you. My tongue flicked across the head while my hand went to the base. I slid you into my mouth, sucking, massaging and licking. I head you groan and your grabbed my head and started to thrust into my mouth. You knew how much that turned me on, and oh God did it. I ran my tongue all over you and I hit a sensitive spot because you shivered and said "Oh, God."

I was suddenly standing and bent over. I placed my hands on the bench in front of me to steady myself as you nearly tore my panties off. You raised my skirt, spread my legs and entered me with a deep thrust. I moaned, oh did you feel so good. Soon we were both panting and moaning. You grabbed my breast and that undid me. I felt myself begin to loose control and you were right there with me.

We began to pull our clothes back on, and I sat down. The shaking in my body too much. I looked up at you with a goofy little smile. And you gave me a look that was all male, that said you knew what you did to me, and we both liked it.


	7. Cozart x reader

pairing: Cozart x reader

because i thought cozart is innocent well i make this fanfic for him :p

* * *

><p>The night began like most others, getting ready, putting on our clothes. As usual, she looks beautiful. Tonight it's a party dress. Spaghetti straps support her ample breasts and her auburn hair is down tonight gently touching her pale shoulders. Her dress is black with some sequins that are patterned to highlight her hourglass figure. Her hemline is just above the knee and I can see she's wearing black stockings with her heels. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.<p>

She sees me admiring her and winks at me. I walk over and kiss her passionately, my hand caressing her neck. "We have to leave soon," she tells me. Can't be late for the shindig. I suppose she's right but I'd rather stay home and make love to her. These things bore me and I get jealous of all the other guys looking at her. I know what they see, a slender gorgeous red head who's more than enough for any man in bed. They don't know the half of it.

We get to the party and I rush over to her side to let her out of the car. I'm old fashioned that way. She loves it and rewards me with a secret she's been keeping. She steps out of the car and lets her dress ride up slightly, exposing garter belts and thigh stockings. They're black with lace at the top and contrast beautifully against her creamy white skin tone. Then she gives me that look ... suddenly there's not enough room in my pants. She can see and discreetly brushes her hand along my trouser front. Why is she teasing me? We're going to be here for hours.

I manage to regain my composure by the time we're inside and ready to sit down for dinner. The place is like most other military clubs I've been in. A couple large ballrooms with several smaller rooms off to the sides. We make small talk with the dinner guests but my head's not in the game.

I let my hand slip under the tablecloth over to her knee. It's difficult to be subtle and I'm expecting to get my hand pushed away. Instead she puts her hand on mine and pulls it gently up to the top of her stocking. I can feel the smooth satin weave of the lace under my fingers and trace it slowly along her leg. I look at her to see if I'm crossing a line and I can see in her eyes - desire - her mouth slightly open, breath deep. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

I shift my seat to get closer to her and she grabs my arm resting her head on my shoulder. The speeches have started now so the lights are down and everyone is facing the front. I let my fingers walk slowly up her leg until they reach the crease of her leg. She eases forward in the seat and I know instantly what she wants me to do. I move my fingers on top of her panties and gently start to caress her. She's wet already and I can make out her clitoris and lips with the tips of my fingers. Her eyes roll back slightly and her cheeks flush so I innocently lean in to kiss her shoulder and neck. Her skin tightens and I can see goosebumps appear on her chest. Through her dress and bra I can see her nipples are hard and aching for my touch. I continue to caress her clitoris with increasing pressure while we both pretend to listen to the guest speaker. This goes on for about 5 minutes before she leans over to me and says, "Take me now!"

I look at her, not exactly sure how to fulfill this request. She turns and looks to the exit, stands, and practically drags me out of the room. A few people notice but go on with listening to the speech. I know better to disagree with her when she wants something this bad - I want it too. She pulls me into the first side room we come to and closes the door. It has a small conference table and some chairs and she kisses me powerfully. I pull myself into her and she reaches down to my pants to unzip me. She pulls my underwear down inside my still belted pants and wraps her lips and mouth around my throbbing cock. God that feels incredible. She licks the tip and tickles that spot under my head that just about makes me cum. She looks up at me with her best fuck me eyes and I'm ready to oblige.

She's taken command so far and it has been working out great so I plan to continue letting her drive this encounter. She slowly stands, turns looking at me over her shoulder and, like a stripper slowly raises the back of her dress to reveal her stockings and garter. Her legs are magnificent and continue into what I think is the finest ass in the world. The garters pull gently at her taught skin as she starts to bend over and rests her arms on the table. My hand instantly finds her wetness again. She's wearing a satin thong that conforms to every detail of her inviting pussy.

She reaches back and grabs my waiting cock. I can see with her other hand she's rubbing her clit. I move one hand down to do the same as she arches her back in response to my efforts. She slowly takes her hand from my cock and starts to pull her thong over to one side. I slide my fingers inside her pussy - it's so wet.

Finally she grabs my cock and pulls me inside her. Her body melts onto the table as I begin to thrust. I can feel her hand again back on her clit and she seems very close to cuming. I lean back to take in the incredible view. My gorgeous wife legs long and straight, back arched, garter belts, thigh stockings, satin thong pulled lewdly to one side, and my cock buried deeply in her wet pussy. Our breathing is heavy and together and she reaches back to put her other hand on my ass pulling me into her harder. I can feel her rubbing her clit furiously; this is going to be a big one. All this is too much for me and I cum too. It feels like we're cuming forever and I don't realize until we're both done how loud we've been. For those moments we were the only people in the world.

She turns and kisses me deeply. We both readjust our clothing and sheepishly emerge from the conference room to find that the speeches are over and everyone is on a break before the dancing begins. We dance the night away with our little secret firmly sealed in our minds.


	8. Fong x reader

Another fanfic about fon,I don't know if this please you,I'm so sorry *bows*

Fon: don't worry *smiles*  
>*nosebleed* haiii<p>

* * *

><p>We went away for a couple of days to a cottage in China that belonged to a friend of mine. There was just the two of us, no kids. The first day was lovely, we walked on the beach and along the headlands and planned a meal in the cottage that evening and relax, just reading and taking some time out together. Around seven o'clock the weather started to turn for the worse, and within an our or so it was a full blown storm, with gales, thunder and lightning, just before the weather got angry, she had gone to the local village to get some minor provisions that we had forgotten to bring with us. So as the weather worsened I began to worry about her knowing how worried she would be out in the weather alone.<p>

I have never understood the fear some people had of thunderstorms. Ever since I was a child, I loved to feel the shudder in my chest with the loud rumble that occurred during big storms. Even now as an adult the middle of a pitch black night and a thunderstorm were one of my favourite things. However, since she was a small girl my wife had always been extremely scared of storms. Parents can screw up a child's mind in so many ways; this was only one of the things she had held onto through her childhood and into adulthood. She still only thinks of one thing when it there is a bad storm, hiding away until it was over. I always knew of her fear of storms and though I couldn't understand, I did have empathy for her and I have also had a desire to prove to her that she could feel safe, and possibly even enjoy a storm as I did. Although in truth I know this will never happen, but it worries me that it is something I cant share with her.

I had just finished feeding lichi[1] and sat down with my tea trying to take my mind off whether she was ok, when I heard the keys in the lock.

"Fon, you here?" I heard her call out. I stood up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen,

"(y/n)? you okay?"

I greeted her with a gentle smile, and a tight hug to welcome her.

"Well, to be honest" She said, "I started to wait it out, but decided since I hate storms and being alone in a strange town, I would grit my teeth and drive out here slowly, because if was with you, I'd be safe."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms hugging her tightly, so pleased she made it back to the cottage.

"Well, (y/n), first things first, those wet clothes have got to go."

I unbuttoned her shirt and helped her remove it.

"Throw your jeans on the floor and we can dry them later" I smiled.

Now standing in her knickers and Bra she headed to the bedroom to find some clean clothes, and I began to run a warm bath and lit some scented candles for her while she looked.

"Fon you know I am capable of doing these things myself." She told me.

"I know but this is my treat for you since you were so brave and drove out here alone." I replied smiling and closed the bathroom door leaving her alone to wash up.

Only a short time into her bath, the lights flickered then the power went out. Thank goodness I had left her candle burning. She dried off slipped her clean shorts and vest on and headed for the living room.

"Fon where are you?" She said in a panic

"Fonnnn!" a cool breeze was all she felt in the room, but it was the noise of the wind and the roar of thunder that frightened her.

"Over here on the sofa (y/n)" I said. Just as I said that the wind blew through the window blowing out the only candle we had in the living room and everything was suddenly totally dark.

"Oh shit" I heard her mutter.

"Now what?" she said the tension in her voice obvious.

"Now" I said, "we wait for the power to come back on since the only candles we have are out in the garage.

"Fon, you know I hate storms," she said quietly.

"Its OK (y/n)" I said, "I can find you something to take your mind off the storm."

I felt in the dark for her hand and pulled her toward me. I slid behind her with me sitting in between her legs.

"How about a massage to rub the days cares away?" I whispered.

Feeling the tenseness in her shoulders and neck, as I rubbed gently, I softly said,

"Let me help you kick this fear".

She melted back into my arms and leaned back as I kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you " I said. My hands worked down her shoulders, over her upper arm gently rubbing and stroking the fear away.

I could feel her full breasts pressed through her vest into my chest. Each time leant forward I could feel her cleavage press into me, she would sigh and whimper as I gently stroked and kissed her softly, as I continued she began to search for my lips as moved toward her and also moved one hand to her thigh and began stroking her there also.

"I think you've gone past relaxed and into excitement" I told her. "Which is good as then the storm will be out of your mind." I smiled.

I felt her hand on my thigh rubbing up and down searching me out as I continued to stroke and kiss her lovingly.

"Fon, I cant see a thing," she said.

"Well, then(y/n), you will just have to feel your way around," I said.

I took my hand from her thigh and slid it toward her pussy, sliding under the waistband of her shorts I could feel how wet she was, as I circled her swollen clit and first inserted one finger then two. Her breathing was heavy and as I moved the shorts down over her hips I could feel the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing increased. With her free hand she adjusted my member in my shorts, just with her touch I felt it throbbing and it growing harder by the minute.

The thunder got louder, as I felt her way along her body. The nightie straps had fallen over her shoulders; I kissed them gently while cupping her breast in my hands. I slid her hand into the front of my shorts, the tip of her fingers sliding through the precum on my member head. Her firm grip on my shaft made me buck my hips forward to offer her more.

Lightning lit up the room for a brief second, I glanced down to see her tongue touch the tip of my member, licking and swirling her tongue around the head she tasted every bit I offered her. I moaned loudly forgetting the thunder outside.

"Fon I need you inside me."

I leaned back on the couch and held open her clean-shaven pussy lips. Lightning gave me a glance at her wetness, as I bent down and plunged my tongue into her wet hole.

"Oh God Fon,!" she screamed. I obliged taking my time alternating between sucking and licking her hard pink clit. My fingers slid in and out of her wetness, until I felt them being gripped by her pussy as she reached her first orgasm.

"(y/n), lay back 'kay?"

I laid back on the couch and felt my member slide easily into her past the shaven lips and into her deep wet hole, making the noise that I loved to hear.

I pumped hard and deep into her, I felt her muscles tighten around my member, and my cum beginning to run down her crack of her arse. I had stayed partially up while I fucked her hard, now with one motion we had rolled so that she was on top my member sliding up and down over all of my inches, her moans now drowning out the thunder, I could see from the lightning flashes her nipples were hard and ready to be sucked, I leaned up and grabbed on in my lips as I fucked her. I sucked, hard, along with each thrust, the timing was perfect, the sound of the thunder, the strokes of my member inside her, I felt my balls tighten beneath her arse, as I shot my hot wet load into her, she moaned and let loose her orgasm, with me, pulling her breast from my mouth as she collapsed on me. Our breaths matching and calming together as we listened to the thunder in the distance and heard the rain gently on the roof, as we drifted off peacefully to sleep.

The sun was shining through the window as I raised myself up on one elbow. She rested against me in the bed, her warm back pressing against my stomach and chest. I watched her as her rhythmic breathing filling the room. She was curled against her pillow, sleeping soundly, with me spooned around her. Listening to her breath, I still marvelled at how good it felt even after ten years to have her next to me in the morning. As I rested on my arm and watched her sleep, I thought about how far we had come and wondered how far we had yet to go.

Her stirring broke my reverie as I took my hand and placed it against her hip, steadying her against me. I didn't want to lose this contact, this amazing connection I felt with her this morning. Our time alone together was so fleeting and so precious that every moment I could spend with her, next to her, touching her was magical. I knew that we had to find more time together, my job was keeping us apart to much, Until coming here for the weekend, we had only spent 6 days in the same country during the last 4 weeks. I draped my arm in the hollow of her waist and looked at her again. Her luxurious (h/c) hair was in a flurry around her exquisite face, I would never tire of looking at her, she was everything I could ever ask for in a partner, in fact she was my soul mate, my ideal in every way. She was a very light sleeper, never still, always reacting to the slightest noise, or creak, and as a result her hair looked so dishevelled every morning. This was the first night that we had spent together in ages that I remember her actually being still and quiet next to me. Yet she still gripped her pillow in stubborn defiance as if she had been fighting her own personal battle during the night.

I eased down in the bed and carefully slipped my arm under her, pulling her even closer, she moaned and wriggled closer to me as I put my face into her hair and took a deep breath. It was warm, soft, and smelled so sweet. Her hands found mine and subconsciously she laced her fingers between mine, pulling my arms tighter around her. I smiled to myself that she felt safe enough to sleep even with me holding her, realising that she had finally released the pillow from her clutches. I couldn't resist her shoulder that was peeking from under the covers, so I removed my face from her hair long enough to give it a long, lingering kiss. I wondered how she could sleep through my attention... or was she?

A small smile passed across her face when she felt my lips touch her shoulder. She loved feeling my strong arms around her, and my warm body against hers. What a way to wake up! Yet, rather than break the momentum of the moment and let me know she was indeed awake, she chose to lie there and allow me to continue trying to wake her. My warm mouth kissing her shoulder was almost more than she could stand, and she began to wiggle her toes and fingers. With a gentle sigh, she began to stretch and yawn, pushing her hands over her head, all feigned stirrings to make me think I was just barely getting somewhere, but as I continued she did not try to stop me. She rolled slightly toward me, opening her eyes in sleepy response.

"Good morning," she whispered huskily, smiling at me.

This was my cue to take one of her breasts into my hand and hold it gently, rolling the nipple with my fingers. She softly moaned as my mouth travelled from her shoulder to her neck and up her ear, my arm underneath her curling and holding her fast against me. The feeling of my hot breath and warm wet mouth against her skin was beginning to drive her crazy, even when she was still a bit drowsy. I began to strip her pyjamas from her, and at that moment she wondered why she even bothered wearing any, realizing that I had been naked all along. Turning completely to me, she offered herself. I touched her face lightly and began to kiss her. Her mouth was warm from sleep, and I took my time with this kiss, softly possessing her lips and tongue alternately. I kissed her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, then and the hollow of her throat. Finally I took one of her nipples in my mouth, and she arched to meet my suckling. I knew, then, that she was not only fully awake, but fully involved in my lovemaking.

My hands travelled down between her legs. I was very gentle and slow with my hands, using soft, loving touches, knowing that her nerve endings were probably not fully functional yet. I pushed open her thighs with firm pressure until she relaxed and exposed herself to me. Lightly stroking her bud, I felt a rush of wetness on my hand. I knew then that she was getting very close, and teased her open with my fingertips, thrusting two fingers deeply inside her. She arched against the intrusion and I felt her muscles tighten inside with pleasure. She groaned heartily with every movement, her breath quickening and her body arching in the luxury of the moment, I found her centre of pleasure inside, carefully massaging her to an orgasm, and felt her pulse around me as she peaked. Withdrawing my fingers, I was amazed at how they were glistening with her juices. I placed them into my mouth and savoured her sweetness, then kissed her deeply so that she could taste herself. I eased my arms around her, and pulled her to me, feeling her heart beating wildly against me. Looking down at her draped lovingly over me, her sighs of contentment ruffling the hair on my chest, I was suddenly overcome with the deepest emotion for her. I couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead and hugging her close telling her how much I loved and needed her to be part of my life.

Within the hug, she tipped her face smiled telling me that she loved me more than life itself and that she wasn't going anywhere and began to nuzzle at my neck, kissing first my chin, my cheek, then sliding up my jaw then to my ear. She sucked and nibbled at it, breathing warmly into it as my breathing increased. As she kissed down my neck, she could feel my quickening pulse under her lips, until she got to my chest. There, she suckled my nipples as I had done hers, and listened to my sighs telling me how much she loved sucking my nipples. But I knew she was far from finished. Her soft wet velvet tongue made a trail down my belly, my dark hairs sticking wetly against my skin. She blew a fine, cool, burst of air onto the wetness, causing me to suck in my breath and goosebumps to appear on my arms. I groaned in mock protest, and she grinned at me raising her eyebrow and said laughing:

"you woke me up ... now suffer!" Although suffering was the last thing on my mind when I felt her hot mouth envelop my shaft.

I groaned lowly as her mouth sank down me. Her tongue teased me to attention, and her hand encircled me at the base. She tasted my nectar on her tongue as I became more and more aroused. She sucked gently on me until I begged her to suck harder. I then wondered aloud if that had upset her, but she assured me that the only way she would know what I wanted is if I asked her for it. I relaxed into her attentions, as her mouth went back to work. I asked her to get in between my legs, and she did, never releasing me from her mouth. My hands found her hair, and I buried my fingers in its softness, trying to guide her pace. She suckled slowly, teasingly, her lips tightening around me until my own hand moved and began to take over. She held the tip of me in her mouth, and stroked my thighs and around my member as I stroked myself. My moaning told her what to do and how hard to do it ... she watched my hands intently, trying to learn the right movements to please me. She felt my legs tensing around her, and she knew I was close, so she leaned her mouth into my scrotum and began to lick and suck there. That was all it took, moaning I released a torrent into the air and onto her and myself. She eased out of the bed and retrieved a soft towel and began to gently clean me.

I held open my arms beckoning her to my side, cuddling her close as she came to me. She lay next to me, moulding herself against me and wrapping her leg over my, and we kissed lingeringly. This was the part I knew she cherished most. She always told me that she had never been with anyone who cared enough to stay awake after making love, let alone hold her afterwards and just talk to or caress her. We had lovely, intimate conversations about life our children and love and everything in between. Often, it culminated in another lovemaking session, but this morning, we were content just to hold, caress, and kiss each other content to be just there together. My strong arms wrapped tightly around her, and she stroked my chest, arms and hands as we talked about missing each other so terribly when I was away. I knew that we were beginning to realise that while they neither one had any answers how it would happen, we both needed to find a way to continue waking up with one another like this every morning for the rest of our lives! But we could talk more about that when we got home, but the storm and its aftermath had certainly addressed more than just her fear.

[1] lichi is fon's animal partner


	9. primo cavallone x reader

Entangled in the rumpled burgundy satin sheets, I faced another sleepless night. My exhausted mind turned to the emptiness next to me, I knew it would be difficult to have you gone but I had no idea how truly lonely I would feel without you here next to me. I missed the gentle heat of your body, the soft rise and fall of your chest as I lay snuggled against it, the laughter shared and the sweet, slow lovemaking. If only I had gone with you. Six months was going to be an eternity without your sparkling blue eyes teasing me unmercifully. And, not being able to touch you or hold you in my arms was going to be unbearable.

I threw back the covers in frustration and slowly eased up from the bed in hopes of finding something to help soothe and calm my frazzled mind enough so that I could sleep. I flipped on the hallway light as I wandered into the living room, to find something to distract my racing mind and let me find the tranquility I needed in order to sleep, if only for a little bit. I would never survive six months without you here, at this rate.

Sighing as I pushed the off button on the remote, I slowly made my way to the window and gazed outwards into the peaceful quiet of the night. My solitary figure searched into the world beyond as I watched as the moon cover the water with a shimmer of silver. Pushing wispy strands of dark brown hair from my smoky blue eyes, I could finally feel myself begin to calm. The smooth surface of the water was pulling me into its embrace and carrying the frantic motions of my weary mind with it. The tightness that I felt in each fiber of my body began to ease and the coiled tension to float away as I felt my mind travel to soothing memories of intimate moments that we had shared.

As I stood naked in the warm heat of the summer night, my arms curled tightly around the fullness of my breasts, I could feel an ache begin to grow deep inside with each shadowed memory. The smooth satin of my body began to glisten with moisture as I felt your hands exploring the curves and hidden places of me. My heart began to race and my skin to tingle as I remembered lying gently against you.

I remembered, my breasts crushed against the hardness of your chest as our hearts began to calm and our breathing to steady in the aftermath of passion's storm. And even now, in my memory, I feel the shivering heat of our bodies and hear the moans of passion.

Closing my eyes, I remember as if you are here with me. My head lifts to gaze into your eyes with the tenderness and desire that we share. I feel the satin textures of our bodies molding together and the gentle heat rising again, knowing we're not through this day. Lifting slightly I begin to slide down along the length of your body. My lips nibble softly against your flesh and my tongue trails a path leaving moistness and heat in its wake. My hands graze along your skin as my fingertips flutter just above the surface in a tormenting touch that is almost but not quite there.

My lips press the lightest of kisses down along your chin and into the hollow of your neck to rest against your heartbeat. As I feel your response begin to grow against the soft roundness of my stomach again, I pause, reveling in the sensation and the proof of your desire for me.

I lift my head and knowingly smile as I wait for the signal that lets me know of your pleasure. The nearly imperceptible nod of your head is all that I need. Gliding lower along the hard surface of your body, my lips stop to nestle against your right nipple. My lips part to surround it with the softness of my mouth, gently I tug at it and pull it into the damp heat. The tip of my tongue flicks against it in a gentle fluttering stroke. The fingertips of my right hand softly roll your left nipple between them and feel the hardened response to my touch. Your back arches upward to me in open invitation as I continue my journey.

Sliding downwards along the heated surface of your chest, my lips trail kisses and soft nibbles against your skin. While my fingertips kneading into the firm flesh of your thighs and the gentle heat rises between us to burst into full blazing fire.

I slip my hands downward to cradle my breasts around your shaft, nestling your heated flesh between the cool softness of mine. My heart beats against you and I feel the throbbing of your arousal against my skin. Lowering my head slightly, the tip of my tongue reaches out to flick against the purple hued head in a slow tease.

Lifting my eyes to yours, I see a gleam of desire that matches mine and signals urgent approval. Parting my lips, I slip downwards a bit more along your turgid flesh and begin to gently tug you into the heated moistness of my mouth. I draw you into the chamber of my mouth; my tongue dips into the soft silken opening at the tip.

Your soft moan echoes around me as I press into the tiny opening. I try to bore into you and capture the first droplets of moisture. Withdrawing my tongue, I pull it out to run along the rim and stroke just under the border.

Your hips begin to lift and thrust in a slow easy rhythm and I settle my body against yours, easing into you to gain full access to the fullness of your erection. My lips surround you as I take you full into my hungry mouth. My fingers graze against your sensitive skin as they slip between your thighs. Slowly, my hands glide against your skin as they search for the tender sacs that lay swollen again with desire.

My search is rewarded; my soft moan vibrates against the satin skin of your arousal. I gently cradle the swollen sacs in my left hand, softly squeezing and releasing as my lips surround your erection. The sharp edges of my teeth graze against your skin as I lift slowly upwards and then press down again along the hardness of you. My tongue swirls around your shaft, tasting the remnants of my juices that coated you, our flavors mingled the in the sweet aftertaste of passion shared between us. Writhing and turning against your arousal, my lips press into the heat, pulling at the swollen, engorged tissue. Reaching the tip, my tongue presses suddenly and deep into the slit. Hungrily, my head thrusts down along your shaft, taking the full length of you deep inside as I feel the need to taste the salty fluid and share in your release again.

My fingers tease as they dance along your swollen hard sacs and my lips pull, tugging you into the cavern of your mouth. And even now, the only sounds in the room are the ones of your soft moans and mine as they echo around your arousal, the vibrations tantalizing against your skin.

Your heartbeat throbs as your engorged flesh aches for release. I feel it race against my lips, and my tongue. You begin to thrust deep into my mouth in a rhythm that matches the swirling strokes of my tongue. The sudden changes in the rise and fall of your hips, signals me that your release will be strong and hard. Thrusting my mouth deeply around you I bury my lips in the nest of downy hair at the base of your shaft.

I pull hard and deep against your throbbing shaft as I suckle, trying to take the nourishment of your fluids from your body. My tongue laps at your skin and my hands feverishly caress your smooth, swollen globes that ache for release. Your hips thrust sharply upwards as your back arches hard to me. My heart races as I feel you begin to explode into the depths of my mouth. The bubbling heat of your release fills my mouth with the hot white fluid of your explosion. Hungrily, greedily, I swallow your release, not wanting to waste a single droplet. Each spasm of your body sends another jolt through you and fills me again with the sweet, salty juices. With a single shudder you collapse against the bed, your body covered in a sheen of dampness as you slowly drift back into yourself.

Lifting myself upwards, I slide back along the length of your body and smile. Nestling my lips gently against yours in a soft, sticky kiss as we share the flavors of your release. With a sigh of contentment, I lay next to you and wrap my arm tenderly over your chest. Snuggling my head into the hollow of your shoulder and drifting off together into a peaceful sleep.

Suddenly, a chill covers the heated flesh of my body. My eyes flutter open and I realize that dawn is creeping into the horizon. Somehow, the night has ended and a new day begun. Hopefully, tonight I will sleep, but today I will smile and carry the shimmering glow of my memories with me. Six more months without you, minus one night of delicious memories.


End file.
